


7 Years Missing You

by TheRedHero11037



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Playlist, Pre-Cure for Insomnia, Sad, Vague as fuck, Warning: My Shit Music Taste, but still like. 10 years in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHero11037/pseuds/TheRedHero11037
Summary: Cassette Tape - A mixtape bearing the title "7 years missing you," found with a note in the glove compartment of Talcott's truck.Ⓧ PlayMixtape Note - A half-crumpled note on cheap notebook paper, found with a cassette in the glove compartment of Talcott's truck.Ⓧ Read





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://suan.fm/mix/X82zpak  
> Ⓧ Play

_Mixtape Note - A half-crumpled note on cheap notebook paper, found with a cassette in the glove compartment of Talcott's truck._

_Ⓧ Read_

 

hey buddy,  
it's been seven years, but none of us are giving up on you. we know you're coming back, and you wouldn't want to let us down like that, would you? of course not!  
i wish you could see us now, trying to live in the darkness. a little family of four. it's official, by the way, i adopted talcott. did that 5 years ago now... damn, i've probably mentioned that in another letter. oops.  
anyway it's been so long, and he's grown up so well. i'm so proud of him. you would be proud of him too.  
so that's our family. the three of us plus talcott. he's an excellent shot, and he always lets us have our pick on the radio in his truck. it was a birthday gift from the three of us. and you, obviously. we wrote your name on the card. he got emotional and hugged us a million times and immediately went to put his figurines on the dash. he doesn't cook though. that's okay. we all have our flaws. i mean, i hoard film and batteries so i can always think back to our trip.

_Tear stains mark the page starting here._

here come the tears. i'm such a crybaby. that's another one of my flaws. i love you so much even though you're gone. i write you letters you'll never read and make you mixtapes you'll never hear. sometimes i think you're never coming back. but i can't think like that. that's basically treason.  
i miss you. i've spent 7 years missing you. i'll miss you till the day you come back and the sun rises and you say, "still not as beautiful as you" in my ear. i'll blush and hide my face in your shirt and we'll all be so in love that talcott is disgusted.  
that's all i want. all i want is to be together again.  
i love you.  
please come back.

_There's no name, no signature, but it's clearly Prompto's handwriting._


End file.
